


Indecent

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent

**Title** : Indecent  
 **Pairing** : Brian/Vince/Dom  
 **Fandom** : The Fast and The Furious (AU post movie 1)  
 **Rating** : NC-17 PWP  
 **Word** **Count** : 234  
 **Summary** : Vince likes to watch.  
 **Disclaimer** : None of the characters are mine. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.  
 **Author's Note** s: I've never done sex before. I've tried but it just didn't seem like it was any good. Maybe I've gotten better??  
  
The damn lawn chair was warm against his back. Almost too warm considering the damn near indecent display he was watching going on across the yard.  
  
This could never have happened in LA. They lived in too close proximity to their neighbors there. But now, down here in Baja. It could happen any time they wanted. Watching Dom and Brian on the steps into the pool. Brian on his back, legs wrapped around Dom's waist as the larger man pounded into his blonde lover.  
  
They'd asked him to join them but he didn't want to. They understood. He liked to watch.  
  
Vince's breath hitched as he watched his lover's going at it. Listening to Brian moaning and Dom grunting. Watching Dom's ass clench as he drove into Brian. Deeper and deeper. Water was spilling all over the stone walk.  
  
Vince couldn't stop his hand from sliding down the front of his khaki's to grip his throbbing, hard rod. He knew they were close. The sporadic motion of Dom's thrust. The frantic movement of Brian's arm as he pumped his own cock. Clear signs of how close his lover's were to tipping over the edge.  
  
It didn't take long for him to catch up to them.  
  
And when the thrusting stopped and moaning and grunting died down, Vince was licking his fingers clean.  
  
Next time he would join in but watching had it's advantages too.  
  
 **FIN**  
  
Feedback is Love!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done sex before. I've tried but it just didn't seem like it was any good. Maybe I've gotten better??


End file.
